Ava's Adventure
by Pish-Posh Superstar
Summary: When Ava becomes a celebrity, she gets kidnapped by 2 beautiful people. Read to find out what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Once apon a time, there was a young girl named Ava. She had caramel covered skin, beautiful black hair with soft waves,and her face looked like an exotic egipician princess and her eyes were blue like saphiers. She had an awesome life, because she lived in an old log cabin in the heart of Wisconsin. She had a mom and a dad just like everyone else. But there was one thing that made her different from everyone. She loved to sing. Her voice was like an arch angel. It was beautiful! Her parents wanted her to go and be a celebrity. "Well that's never gonna happen!" she always said. She knew that she could sing, but she didn't want all that fame and fortune. She loved her life just the way it was, but she knew that this was right. She had to do it. She went and auditioned for American Idol. She got in and amazed the judges. She won the 15th season of American Idol. She got a million dollar recording cantract and made a music video. She was an international movie star! She starred in sequels to a lot of movies such as HSM 10, Hannah Montana: Future Edition, Camp Rock 20, and Dancing with the Stars: season 101. She was the biggest star in the world! One day, she taking out the trash when suddenly, out of nowhere, a paparazzi dude takes her hostage! She is taken into a dark alley then in the sewers. She is hit on the back of her head. When she wakes up, she is strapped down on the floor with 2 beautiful people looking at her. She had never seen any thing like them. Their skin was like ivory, almost glowing in the darkness. She could tell that their bodies were perfect, even though they were practically wearing rags, baggy jeans with hundreds of holes with red stains in them and black shirts that were also too baggy. When she finnally looked at their faces, her heart missed a beat. Their faces were perfect in every way. Their eyes were black like midnight. And I was right, they had faces that even supermodels would be jealous of.

They looked like sisters.

"Hello Ava" said the one on the right

"You were out quiet a long time, we were worried about you" the one to the left finnished

"Wa-were am I?"

"My dear, you are in Brookfield, Vermont."

"What happened? Vermont! Why the HELL was I inVermont!?!?!"

"Well obviously we've kidnapped you." stated the one on the right

"WHY?!?" I screamed

"Well there's one thing you should probably know first. WereVampires." she said a little nervously

"V-v-v-vampires!?!?

"Yes honey we are vampires."

"So why have you kidnapped me again?"

"NO, We paid that paparazzi guy to kidnap you"

"So you took me all the way to fuckingVermont to tell me that you are vampires !"

"Now please don't get mad"

"So why else have you brought me to this filthy place?"

"We needed to tell you something"

"Tell me!"

"We wanted to tell you that the one inperticular reason that you are here is that you are in danger. Your mom and dad have both been bitten by a VERY mean vampire. Now they have the vampire bite."

"What's the vampire bite?"

"The Vapire bite is when (of course) a vampire bites someone. When a vampire bites someone in the neck,, they have a mark from it. So if anyone were to touch the mark, they would have the vampires scent

. So that means that the vampire would smell the scent and bite the person who touched the mark."

"So, not to be rude, but what are your names?"

"I'm Hannah." said the one on the right

"And I'm Savannah" said the one to the left

"We're sisters. Twin sisters to be exact"

"So let me get this straight, you are both vampires, and your twin sisters!"

"That's all you know right now. Once we begin our journey, you'll learn more about us."

"So were are we going next?"

"We are off to Montpelier,Vermont!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am sorry that it took so long to write this. I had school and I was very busy. Hope you like it!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**_

**When they got to Montpelier, they drove right past the state house. It was big, but yet to Ava it was like home. **

**"So can I ever go back home?"**

**"Well that will be a mystery."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well because you parents still have the vampire bite. You can't go home until they, possibly, maybe, sorta..........well we don't really know how to tell you."**

**"Tell me what!!!!"**

**"Well you can't go home til your parents.......well die."**

**"Why would my parents die? I mean you said that it was just a temporary thing. Nothing too serious, as if it would just go away in a couple of days."**

**"We never said that. And it's not gonna go away in a couple of days, I mean the poisen in the bite would eventually spread throughout their bodies, killing every living thing in them. Their bodies would just be corpes"**

**"So I'll never be able to say goodbye to my parents?"**

**"Probably not, I mean you told them you loved them **_**right**_**?"**

**"Yeah always."  
"Ok Ava, we're here."**

**"Where are we?"**

**"This is a wonderful place called: Our house"**

**"You live in this crappy old house?"**

"**Well it's the only thing that we could afford, on a low budget."**

**There house was plain and old looking on the outside, but inside, man it was like a home in a magazine. It had beautiful furniture, a HUGE chandelier, and it had a loft. Hannah and Savannah took Ava into a room where she saw another kid. She looked looked like she was about 15. **

**"Who are they?" said Ava in a whisper**

**"These are the other kids whose parents were bitten by that very mean vampire, except there parents already died."**

**"So what are your names?"**

**"I'm Lily Ramirez. I used to live in Florida, but now I live here, with Hannah and Savannah."  
Then all of a sudden,this totally HOT guy comes in the room. He has the most beautiful black skater boy hair. He is the hottest guy Ava has ever met. He has that kirk when he smiles, and those dimples. He is like a playgirl, except hotter. **

**"Hey, who are you?"**

**"I'm Ava. Ava Messier."  
"Aren't you that celebrity who starred in all those sequels to those tacky Disney Movies?"**

**"Yeah that's me."**

**By this moment, they were looking into each others eyes. Almost like as if they were in love.**

**"Oh yeah, so what's your name?"**

**"I'm Ryan Shaw. I used to live in New York City, but when my mom got bit, I got brought here. So now I live with them."**

**"Okay Ava, honey come here a minute. Well you see we are still trying to get a bed for you to sleep on, so for right now, why don't you sleep with.......um....Ryan. You two seem to get a long just fine."**

**Had Ava's dreams come true? Was she just about to sleep with Ryan? She had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming or not. When they got in to the bedroom, she was still wondering if this was a dream. He came out in just his boxers. He even had a six pack! He was so HOT!!!! **

**"So what side of the bed do you want?"**

**"I'll have the right side"  
"So are you gonna change?"**

**"Yeah in a minute. I just can't get over the fact about how beautiful this house is."**

**"I know, it looks aweful on the outside, but it's beautiful on the inside.**

**When Ava came out in just her bra and her pajama shorts(That were so short that you would think that they were her underwear) Ryan couldn't take his eyes off her. He was just staring at her, like a blank gaze.**

**"Hey you guys-wow you two get undressed fast. So anyways, you need to get to bed now."**

**"We were just heading to bed."  
"See ya guys, good night"**

**All night Ryan tried not to put his arms around her. He tried and tried but his boyish instincts told him to. So he wrapped his arms around her. To her it felt weird to have his arm around her, but she kinda liked it. She knew that he probably liked her, but she didn't want to make it obvious to him that she kinda liked him. I mean come on who wouldn't go for a hot guys with a six pack? When the morning finally came, Savannah woke me and Lily up for a little meeting in the main dining room.**

**"So today, I am going to take you to Wal-Mart to get you guys some clothes and new stuff."**

**"So what is Hannah going to do?"**

**"She is going to stay here with Ryan."**

**"Why can't she come with us, it would be a good girl bonding time."**

**Savannah pulled me to the side before we left**

**"Ya see honey, Hannah really, really likes Ryan. They kinda already have a relationship together, so she told me to tell you to back off. K?"**

**"Whatever."**

**When we got to Wal-Mart, Savannah bought me a cell phone. She texted Savannah my number just in case she needed it. Well I guess Ryan saw my number because 5 minutes later, Ryan texted me saying that Hannah tried to have sex with him. **

**When we got back home Hannah was in the living room crying her eyes out. I went over there to try to comfort her. It didn't go thst well. She said that I was taking her man away from her. I didn't want her to get too mad and bite me with those sharp teeth so after she said that, I went into the room to see how Ryan was doing. He was upset. He tired not to cry.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"That thing that happened with Hannah and I."**

**"What about it? It's in the past now. You shouldn't worry about it."**

**"Well I broke her heart, and I don't like doing that, expecially to people I don't like that much."**

**"So who do you like anyone in this house?"**

**"Yeah actually do."**

**"Who is it?"**

**"Lily"**

**I couldn't belive what I just heard. Did he actually say that he likes Lily?**

**"Oh well you guys will be happy together."**

**"I am am a little embarrassed to ask her out though. So can I ask you something?"**

**"Yeah, sure, what?"**

**"Can you ask her out for me?"**

**"Whatev."**

**"You seem mad."**

**"Yeah ya no, I am a little upset that I was actually falling for a stuck-up jerk who likes a slut! Oh yeah and if you love her so much, why don't you go and ask her out, sleep with her and everything!"**

**I was so pissed! I just wanted to kill that fucking loser. I knew I had to leave and just forget about him. Sometimes love at first sight doesn't always come out for me.**

**I asked Lily to go and sleep with Ryan that night. I slept in Lily's room. Her bed was hard and I think that I saw a mouse run across the floor but I'm not sure. The room was pink and girly, it was disgusting! I also think I heard Lily and Ryan fighting last night but this is another thing I wasn't sure of. It was 2 a.m. before Lily came in and kicked me out of her room. She said that he was a loser and that he needed to talk to me in the morning or right now if I was ready. I walked down the hall and I reached the door of his room. I turned the door knob and walked in. Ryan came up and hugged me.**

**"Get off me!"**

**"Why I thought that you liked me?"**

**"That's right I **_**did. **_**But you like Lily."**

**"Actually she's a real bitch. I never realized it"**

**"So do you like anyone in the house now?"**

**"Yeah actually I do."**

**"Who is it?"**

**"You"**

**They just stared at each other for a few seconds. It was silent. No one said a word.**

**"So you do like me? Yeah and I never actually liked Lily, I just wanted to get you jealous."**

**"Well it worked!"**

**"So?"**

**"So what?"**

**"Do you like me back?"**

**"I don't know, I'll have to think about it."**

**"Well you can think about it and then in the morning, tell me if you do or not. Okay?"**

**"Yeah I can do that."**

**When Morning finally came, Ava woke up with Ryan staring at her. **

**"What are you staring at?!?"**

**"Your beautiful face."**

**''How long have you been staring at me?''**

**"Since about 5a.m., and so for about 2 hours."**

**"God. seriously man."**

**"So what's your answer?"**

**"Answer to what?"**

**"Answer to that thing last night."**

**''Oh that, um, I think that we should just stay friends. I mean it would be weird and I don't really like you that way anymore."**

**''I am fine with that as long as we can stay friends."**

**A couple hours later, Hannah and Savannah told every one that we will be going to Burlington, Vermont. All of a sudden I look over at Hannah. She saw me just staring at her. Was she still mad at me? Was she mad at Lily? No one knew. Savannah said that she was crying all night. Could her heart be mended together again? Find out in Chapter 3.**


End file.
